Lucas' Victories!
by Lord Of The Gingers
Summary: Lucas, the main male character in the Sinnoh Region, finally becomes the Elite Four Champion, but the reward he received was far more than his Hall of Fame induction!


**Author's Note: Hey there again, folks. Another PWP coming. This time, Lucas, the male protagonist of Pokemon Pearl/Diamond/Platinum, and Cynthia, the beautiful blonde Champion of the Sinnoh Region!  
Once again, I face a dilemma in the fact that I'm writing about a young boy. So, for the sake of keeping things from being too disturbing, lets say that he took several years to travel the Sinnoh Region or something, so that the following events transpire when he is, say, 16-18 years old. No younger!**

"That was excellent," the former champion, Cynthia, said. "Truly an outstanding battle. You gave the support your Pokemon needed to maximise their power. And you guided them with certainty to secure victory. You have both passion and calculating coolness. Together, you and your Pokemon can overcome any challenge that may come your way. Those are the impressions I got from our battle. I'm glad I got to take part in the crowning of Sinnoh's new Champion! Come with me. We'll take the lift."

Cynthia walked over the lift just behind her, and stopped, waiting for Lucas to get on it. She stood on the lift next to Lucas, and it rose as if by magic.  
As the lift crept up the wall, Lucas couldn't help but notice Cynthia's smell. It was sweet, and somehow seemed to fog Lucas' mind, turning his thoughts to rather inappropriate desires.  
He turned his head ever so slightly to get a better look at her. She was stunning. Her tight black pants accentuated her fantastic legs and butt, and her coat, tight at the waist, showed off her hourglass shape perfectly. It was also low-cut, and since Lucas was slightly taller than her, he got a tantilising view of her breasts. He wished he could see more. Everything about her was perfect in his eyes. Her flowing blonde hair, ending far down her back, had a beautiful sheen to it, her flawless skin looked soft, and the black bows in her hair managed only to add to her beauty.

Lucas was so caught up in his daydreaming -or, indeed, fantasising- that he didn't even notice when the lift stopped moving, and Cynthia turned away. Thankfully, he noticed a split second later, and had the opportunity to follow behind her, admiring her butt on his way.  
He felt bad for being so perverted, but he had never had sex, and given his age, he couldn't help the desire he was feeling.

Led by Cynthia, he walked into the room up ahead. It was dimly lit, the floor tiles darkly coloured, but pulsating with strips of greenish light.  
Cynthia turned around so abruptly, he almost walked into her.  
"Welcome, Lucas, to the Hall of Fame. Here, dreams come true, and boys become men."  
Lucas couldn't even help but misinterpret that, and it made him feel rather flustered, as once more thoughts of sex with Cynthia flooded his brain.  
Cynthia's eyes flashed mischievously.  
"You know, after traveling so long, I'd expect you to be more excited about finally reaching the end of your journey, and becoming the very best. However, it seems like there are other things on your mind." She tugged collar of her jacket, pulling it lower on her chest, revealing more of her breasts and making Lucas' eyes bulge. He wasn't even discrete about looking.

_I guess that confirms it. The kid has the hots for me, hah. I guess I shouldn't complain. He's not exactly bad looking. I mean, he's way too young to have a relationship with, but who's going to know if him and I have a little bit of fun... It's lonely as hell sitting in that Champion's room, waiting for kids to show up and have their teams wiped out by me. I haven't been touched by a man in months...  
Let's just see how this plays out..._

Cynthia took a step towards Lucas, looking straight into his eyes. "You look like there's a lot on your mind, Lucas... Is there anything I can do to alleviate what troubles you?"  
Lucas gulped, not confident enough to speak his mind, in case he lost the title of Champion for some reason. "N-no, Cynthia. It's nothing..."  
_Damn it. He's going to be difficult. I'll have to make the first move_, Cynthia thought. _Well, no better time than now._

Cynthia, having edged so close to Lucas that she was certain she could hear his heart pounding, placed a hand on his chest and kissed him on the lips, hesitantly, waiting to see how he would react.  
Lucas recoiled for a split second, taken aback, but then realised what was going on, and returned the kiss.

"This isn't really the ideal place for this," Cynthia said. "Someone could rock up any minute if news of your victory comes out. Follow me."  
She led Lucas to one side, to a door that was concealed in the black tiles of the wall.  
Slipping in first and letting Lucas follow before closing the door, it became apparent that this room was some sort of lodging.  
_Cynthia must live inside the Elite 4 building, so that she's never too far away_, Lucas realised. _How convenient..._

Cynthia took Lucas by the hand, and led him into one of the adjacent room. It was a bedroom, with a huge four-poster bed in the centre.  
"Lucas, I have been desperate for male company for ages. I just want to tell you now that there's no need to be shy."  
Lucas took this as an invite, and pushed her onto the bed, climbing on top of her and planting strong kisses all over her mouth. Cynthia was very submissive, simply allowing Lucas to do what he wanted while she undid the belt of his jeans and began slipping them off, revealing his semi-flaccid member.

Taking this as an invite to step things up a bit, Lucas undid Cynthia's jacket, removing her scarf and bra too, leaving her upper body bare.  
She started undoing her pants herself, and slipped her panties off, revealing a perfectly formed vagina, with a small strip of blonde pubic hair above it.  
The sight alone quickened Lucas' heartbeat, and caused his penis to become fully erect in moments.

Noticing this, Cynthia eased him off her, laid him down on his back, and got on top of him in a '69' position, with her vagina in his face, and his penis in hers.  
She began gently sucking the head of his member, working the shaft with one hand, and gently caressing his testicles with the other.  
Lucas lifted his head off the bed and began licking her vagina, causing her to moan onto his penis.  
After a few minutes of this, Cynthia was dripping wet, and panting heavily.  
She rolled over on the bed, and reaching onto her bedside locker, opened a drawer, removing a condom, and a bottle of some sort.

Slipping the condom onto Lucas' penis, she laid back, looked him in the eyes longingly and practically begged him to enter her.  
Easing his way over, on his knees between her legs, he slowly slid his penis into her vagina, noting how warm and wet it felt, even through the protective condom.  
Cynthia was moaning intensely with pleasure, and immediately began working her body against the movements of his, maximising his penetration and the friction between their private parts. It only took her a minute or two to reach climax, and she orgasmed loud, crying out at Lucas to "fuck her harder". Lucas complied, and her voice kept on raising in pitch until she had finished her orgasm.

Still yearning for more, she looked at Lucas. "Lucas... Do you think you'd be willing to try something else for me?"  
A bit worried that she had some insane fetish, Lucas hesitated, but asked her what he could do.  
"I want to try anal so badly. I'm so horny, Lucas."  
This was a dream come true for him. His first time having vaginal sex, and he got to try anal with her as well? It seemed too good to be true.

Reaching over to the bottle she had removed from her locker, which turned out to be lube, she squeezed some onto her fingers, and massaged it onto her anus, before popping one, then two fingers in, making sure the area was well-lubricated for Lucas' penis.  
She squeezed some of the slimy, clear liquid onto the condom Lucas was wearing, and laid down on her stomach, waiting for Lucas to penetrate her.

He began easing his head into her anus, scared it wouldn't even fit. She was tight. Eventually, after lots of gentle easing, he had managed to get his whole penis into her, and he began easing himself out and in, while she moaned loudly into a pillow.  
After a little while of this, she started groaning and shaking more, appearing ready to orgasm again.

He reached under her and slipped two fingers into her, causing her orgasm to start almost immediately.  
"Oh my Arceus, Lucas. That feels so incredible. Fuck my ass! Pull my hair!"  
Lucas complied, gently tugging her head back by grabbing a handful of her blonde locks using his free hand.  
"Oooh, Lucas! I'm cumming so hard. Oh my God!"  
Her vagina began spasming around Lucas' fingers as he pulled her hair back with one hand, pounding her anus with increasing speed, and fingered her with his other hand. Throwing her head back, she cried out his name in pure bliss, and collapsed onto the bed.

"Lucas, that was incredible. Oh my God. But now we need to make you orgasm. Let me do the work, this time. Tell me when you're going to cum."  
She flipped Lucas onto his back and squatted over his penis, facing him so that he could admire her curvaceous body, and supple, large breasts.  
Lowering herself onto his penis, she placed her hands on his chest for support, and began bouncing up and down on his penis, eliciting a slapping noise every time she reached the base of his shaft. She started asking him to spank her ass while he did this, and he complied, planting firm, open-hand slaps on her buttcheeks as she bounced up and down on his penis, enjoying her gasps of mixed pleasure and pain.  
After a few minutes, Lucas was panting, ready to burst.  
"Cynthia! I'm about to cum!" Lucas yelled.  
In one swift motion, Cynthia climbed off him, slipped the condom off his penis, and began sucking it.  
Lucas climaxed, filling her mouth with his semen, groaning with pleasure.

His orgasm over, Lucas laid back, satisfied, and watched Cynthia swallowing his load and moaning.  
She laid down beside him.  
"Lucas, that was mind-blowing. I would never have guessed that my least experienced lover would be the best I've ever had. Thank you so much," she said.  
"It was my pleasure, I'm sure," Lucas laughed.

"Anyway. About that Hall of Fame induction..."

**End Note: Bam! My second ever PWP. Although I guess this is a mixed lemon/PWP...  
I hope you guys enjoyed. Be sure to leave constructive criticism, tips, praise, or requests!**


End file.
